Light of Dawn
by Vigilo Confido
Summary: At the return of Discord, the mane six has failed to stop him from retaking Equestria back into anarchy and chaos. Honesty became Dishonesty, Laughter became Spiteful, Loyalty became Disloyalty, Kindness became Cruelty, Generosity became Selfish, and Magic became Chaos. Thirty years has passed and the reign of Discord continued its chaos and the Princess of the Light is dead.


Hi! This is my second attempt to write as fanfiction and I lost interest in my first one so hopefully this'll be a long one. ENJOY!

* * *

…

**Chapter 1: Light of Dawn**

…

* * *

"Dawnguard, you're up!"

Dawnguard woke up from his slumber and slightly frustrated as he didn't get any sleep from last night's sandstorm. He unstrapped himself from his seat and stood up. Dawnguard walked up to the blast doors and pushed the open button. While opening, Dawn put his goggles on his eyes to protect it from the ongoing sandstorm.

Once the doors were half-way open, the storm howled through the building and Dawn wrapped his face with a cowl and his half-torn cape started flying from the intensity of the winds. Dawn then started walking away from the comforts of the building.

While finding his way to the main base of operations, Dawn heard a faint scream but he swore that he was just hearing things in the storm raging on. He merely shrugged it off but the screams were getting louder and louder. Dawnguard looked around but saw only the harsh sands that flew all around him.

"HELP!"

He recognized the voice vaguely but he still did not know where it came from. The continual screams of help grew its intensity as it neared him. Dawn detected the tone of helplessness as if somepony was about to die. Ever since Celestia formed the Alliance of Light, Discord allowed Diamond Dogs to kill ponies to pass out terror and propaganda to disband the alliance. Thankfully, with Cadence's help, the alliance stood strong

Dawnguard drew his rapier and now surveyed the field though his vision wasn't clear with the thick sands flying all about. The scream was still getting louder and closer. Dawn then raised his guard but out of nowhere, a brown-furred pony ran across him to the crates near the vehicles.

"Hammerwatch, what's happening?" asked Dawn confusingly.

"No time, lad!" replied Hammerwatch, "Shield Breaker's in trouble! We have to hurry! I'll explain things later!" Hammerwatch wasted no time and scurried off and Dawnguard followed.

Hammerwatch sprinted across the streets of the settlement and Dawn just heard a loud thud and a splat, signifying that Hammer just killed something.

"Whew… Almost got by that darned dog! Thanks for the save, Hammerwatch," replied Shield Breaker, a white-furred, in-his-teens-stallion.

"I'd thought you'd be dead. Good thing I found the Dawn lad. All in the nick of time!" Hammerwatch chuckled.

"I cannot believe this old man but you still find humor amidst this," Shield chuckled along with Hammer.

Dawn was finally able to catch up with the two and Hammerwatch immediately explained to him whatever was happening in camp. Once he finished his story time, Dawn sheathed his rapier and took a worn-out bolt-action rifle, given to him before his actual parents died from Discord's hands, from under his cape. After doing so, he told his comrades to go to the settlements first and help from there. The two quickly responded and ran northeast from their position.

When the trio got there, Dawnguard's attention was diverted to the helpless screams of the settlers. Amongst them, a big Diamond Dog was killing the ponies by the dozen. With quick reflexes and sheer anger, Dawnguard aimed his rifle while the other two ran along to meet other dogs in combat.

BANG!

At the sound of the gun, everypony turned around and saw that the giant Diamond Dog was on his front body, bleeding continuously, creating a decent sized pool of blood.

"The pony killed Rover! He shall die!" said a random dog in the battle ground.

Dawnguard reacted to this by holstering his gun and unsheathing his rapier and readied his stance for a close combat fight. But before one could get close to him, Hammerwatch took out another one and away from Dawn.

"Lad, I've seen them head towards the princess. Quick! I'll hold them and you get to you mother!" said Hammerwatch, although not looking at him and more swinging and crushing his hammer at the diamond dogs. "Hah! That'll teach them," said Hammerwatch as Dawn was on his way to the princess.

Along his way, he met up with a dark-violet furred mare, who was fending off a group of orphans at the settlement. Most of their parents were part of the alliance.

"Dawn! Have you seen Shield Breaker?" asked the mare, who was still shooting with her sniper rifle.

"He's with Hammerwatch!" shouted Dawn back, "They're helping with the settlers! And Shadow, I'll take those foals with me! I'll take them to the princess."

Shadow Blitz agreed and told the foals to come with her and escorted them with Dawnguard. With the violence going on, Dawnguard and Shadow Blitz couldn't prevent the foals to see the horrors of what Discord have done to Equestria.

When they reached the princess' base camp, Shadow told the foals, who were either crying or was on the verge of crying, to get inside. The inside was just a small tent with a large table in the middle, but was enough to keep the sandstorm out.

"Dawn, I have to go!" said Shadow Blitz, who was gone before Dawnguard could say sure.

When Dawn turned around, he saw the frightened foals being comforted by the princess and there was another pony behind her.

"Ah, Dawnguard! I've heard about you so many times. I want you here right now, but I think that would be a problem today, is it? Go prove me your worth and I'll admit you in the Light of Dawn," said the pony behind the princess. He then turned around and faced the table and moved some small statuettes to plan out their next movement on their campaign against Discord.

"Dawn, I'm glad you're here!" said the princess, "I have something to give you but it can wait, seeing as to what Mr. Light of Dawn said."

"Uh… mom, can we discuss this later? I still have to save the settlement, but not just me of, course," said Dawn, smiling sheepishly to the orphans. He went outside the tent and was immediately met a sudden thrust to his face. Dawn was able to dodge it with pure luck and immediately drew his rapier and thrust back at the diamond dog.

Dawn reached the settlement area and it was just peaceful except for the bodies that strewn all around the place. Too late, Dawn thought.

"Ah! There ya are, me lad! I'd started to think you'd never come back and fight with me!" Hammerwatch chuckled hardly enough that it made Dawn give a slight smirk. "The battle's over. Time to get this old rust bucket a wee bit of rest. That took a lot of me, ya know?"

"I know Hammerwatch. Just like every fight that you go into," Dawn smirked.

Right after Hammerwatch left, Shadow Blitz surprised him from behind. "Hey, Dawnguard!"

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." Dawn's tone suddenly became expressionless and plain. "How're you doing?"

"Great, never been better!" Yet Shadow's bright mood surpassed Dawnguard's stern face. "Aww, come on! Cheer up a bit, Dawn. You'll never know when that thing becomes permanent!"

Dawnguard was about to smile but resisted his urge to do so. "So, if you don't mind, I best be heading off to see the boss."

"Oh… okay…" Shadow Blitz' cheery mood instantly became the complete opposite and left him to himself as well. "Wait, Dawn, before I go, do you know where Shield is? I think it's time my brother went to bed."

"He's with Hammerwatch as always," replied Dawn.

Dawnguard continued back on where his mom was before he left to the settlement. He entered the tent and the orphans were now playing with his mom and Harbinger, the creator of the Light of Dawn, stood over by the end of the table and was still planning the Light of the Dawn's next move.

Not making any fuss with his mom, he went ahead to meet with the boss.

"Ah, I've just reports about how you fared at the battle. I must say it's quite impressive that you've ki―"

"Harbinger, please there's fillies in here," said Cadence.

"Alright, we shall go outside and talk about this."

Harbinger and Dawnguard went outside and discussed terms on him joining the Lights of Dawn and it seemed to Dawn that he would easily pass the test.

"Princess Cadence has asked me to send a small team to recover your father who has been reported missing in action since last week in Dodge Junction. Population is an estimate between six hundred fifty to nine hundred. Your mother trusted me that you would succeed in this small mission. You've unlocked your ghost abilities so it won't much of a problem now would it?"

Dawn responded in kind and took off back to the tent. From there, he hugged his mom and left to the barracks to prepare for the rescue mission.

* * *

The following day, the diamond dogs that camped a few miles south of their settlement retreated and those who remained were taken captive. Most of them were either injured or incapable to fight. The royal guards left the women and children alone to go home. With the diamond dogs away, the harsh sandstorm died along as well.

Dawnguard was about to leave but was met by Shadow and Hammerwatch. Before he could say anything Hammerwatch said, "Ah! I've been looking all over around for you lad!"

"I have to do this alone, Hammerwatch," Dawnguard protested.

"I do recall Harbinger saying something like a small team. Emphasis on 'team', lad," Hammerwatch retorted playfully.

"Dawnguard, Shield and I were also hoof-picked by Harbinger and um… I think that's good," said Shadow smiling softly.

When Shield Breaker came, Dawnguard discussed their mission plan which included staying out of sight out of sight to search for any activity for a couple hours and entering through the train station. Dawn then laid down a map on a table and pointed out objects of interest that they could look at while at the town.

Dawnguard pointed out that there would be a bunker within a two to three mile radius nine miles northeast of the town. By the time Dawnguard finished his briefing, he felt a weird sensation only a feeling that when his aunt Celestia was around or him.

He basically shrugged it off and ignored it as he went around rechecking their supplies. Hammerwatch did the same but with munitions that they were hoping not to use as it would cause serious panic in the small town.

The four them boarded a train and rode for a couple hours and dropped off one stop before Dodge Junction. From there, they walked half a day across the searing desert but no one complained with the exception of Shield Breaker's short rants.

When they got there where they were supposed to be, they settled near a large rock that gave enough shade. Dawnguard had to share a small net with Shadow Blitz to prevent sunburn and same with the latter two.

"So… how long are we going to do this?" asked Shadow, "Not that I'm complaining that is…"

"Two hours at the least or until we can be sure that none of Discord's minions are at town. We can't be so sure that there'll be no dogs to say the least."

Minutes would pass by and none of them spotted any suspicious activities at the town but only the daily routes of some ponies that passed through the main street a lot.

"Seems safe enough," Shadow remarked.

"Fine, we'll have to enter the ton without anyone noticing and hide your rifle here, Shadow," holding her rifle and accidentally brushed his hoof with hers, "We have to keep a low profile, just bring close combat weapons or pistols."

"Aye," said Hammerwatch, accompanied with two "yes" from the siblings.

With the help of Dawnguard's ghost abilities, he cloaked all four of them in an invisible barrier and the ponies seemed to ignore their hoofprints that were left behind. Their attempt was a success when entered the building. Nopony noticed at all. With the help of somepony who barged out of the train, the others were distracted and Dawnguard lifted the barrier and blended in with other ponies.

"Tell me again why I have to act as Shadow's husband?" asked Dawn annoyingly. He wore a suit with a mock marital ring that was identical to Shadow's.

"It goes great with the crowd," Hammerwatch joked, laughing a little bit. Dawnguard replied with a short groan. Before he could finish, Shadow held his hoof tightly and snuggled in closer to him.

"Don't worry, Dawn, we're just here for a couple hours and I'm sure we'll find your dad."

"Thanks, Shadow. That helps…"

Shield Breaker didn't come with them and stayed by the rock as an over watch. He contacted the three with his magical abilities.

Hours later, Dawn couldn't find Shining Armor anywhere at the town so he had to resort to his final option, the bunker. He told Shield Breaker to keep watch until they get back.

Dawnguard and Shadow was about to exit the town to the desert and somepony from the town hall screamed and told everypony to run inside somewhere. At the same time, Shield Breaker told them to take cover and Bug Drones were coming.

Hammerwatch took immediate action and pulled the two and ran towards the town hall. "It's a good thing I brought my DB. What a relief that was," he said heartedly with a light chuckle.

"What's the plan, Dawn?" asked Shadow.

"We'll let them pass and I know Hammerwatch is recognized by Discord's minions all around Equestria so I suggest that we stay here and set constant vigilance and when one does come in, let's hide Hammerwatch. That's priority number one. Also, Shadow, tell your brother to stay put. We'll get him later."

Suddenly, a drone smashed through the window and shrieked in a high pitched tone. Dawnguard covered his ears. When he recovered, he saw that the drone pointed at him and his team.

"We've been spotted!" shouted Dawn furiously. He took out a small pistol and shot at the drone. He didn't care anymore that it would attract attention because the drone's shrieks can be heard on a two mile radius. Dawnguard unsheathed his rapier and went in a defensive position.

Out of nowhere, a whole swarm of drones came in on all sides and the familiar buzzing was already getting on his nerves.

"We have to evacuate these ponies first!" said a voice from behind him.

Dawnguard agreed and sent Shadow to help others evacuate the ponies while Hammerwatch and Dawn defend the place.

At first contact, a drone swooped rapidly to Dawn but he was quicker than the drone. He stabbed he creature and Hammerwatch flung another one with his hammer. Together, they fought endlessly, doing swerves and parries. Sometimes, Dawnguard would be caught off guard laying a drone the opportunity to strike. Dawnguard would get hit at times so would Hammerwatch.

Shadow Blitz returned soon and was now ready to fight the drones as well. She drew her pistol and shot at different points and Hammerwatch would occasionally shoot his shotgun, taking out a few with the shot.

Although the drones had superiority in numbers, Dawnguard was advancing and fending the drones off. They tried to exit the building to get a better vantage at what was going on. But when Hammerwatch was about to open the door, a pony barged inside and shot magic bolts, stunning a few drones.

"Shining, sir!" said Hammerwatch in complete utter disbelief. He paused for a second and resumed to fighting the drones.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here! I already have Shield Breaker!" Shining Armor was completely unaware of his son. Dawnguard was covered by darkness inside the town hall. Only then Shining Armor recognized him when he exited the building. He was about to say something but kept it to himself with the imminent danger and told them to run.

Though the drones flew, the team could outrun them as they fly at a moderately slow speed up in the sky but they were more dangerous at low altitudes. They reached a small mound of sand and Shining dusted a large portion of the mound and opened a metal cast door. Inside, a group of stallions signaled for them to come in quickly.

Hoping that nopony or no creature saw them, Dawnguard's team went in and waited until the next day.

The night passed quickly and Shining Armor's hope that the drones would pass by and be gone, they went outside and his hope became reality. No drone was left behind and all of them retreated for no reason, observed Dawnguard.

He shared his idea and now that he said it, the rest also wondered why. So they went back to town and everything was bustling once more. But this time, Dawnguard didn't have to act as anypony's husband nor had to dress us up as anypony.

Once there, they purchased tickets for a train ride back to their settlement. Lucky for them, their settlement was only a minute's walk off of their train station there. They went in, gave the tickets to the conductor and ominously, there was nopony in the car they were in and the rest were on the other cars. After they gave the tickets to the conductor, he left and rode the car next to them.

Seems like everypony's trying to avoid this car, Dawn thought to himself.

When the train started, Shining Armor looked at him and said, "Why are you here?"

"Dad, we came here to rescue you," replied Dawn.

"Why you? Cadence could've sent anypony but why you?" said Shining now rather furiously.

"Dad, mom didn't send me here! Harbinger did! He said that I can prove myself and I think I d-"

"You joined the Light of Dawn?!"asked Shining Armor, but this time angrily.

"UGH!"

Dawn stood up from his seat and Shining Armor did nothing to stop him. Everypony in the car looked at the two of them and Shadow Blitz also stood up and followed him to the next car.

"DISCORD!"

Dawnguard was surprised with his appearance and the feeling he had earlier at the briefing but it was twenty time amplified and stronger. Discord was also a ghost but he made himself into one with the assistance of dark magic.

Everypony heard his shout and Shadow hastened his pace and in front of her was Dawnguard and Discord himself.

"Oh hello Dawnsies," Discord laughed and teleported right next to him in a tinier version of himself before returning to his former state, "Sorry for this fascinating chat talk but I have to go!"

Discord snapped his finger and conjured a hundred bombs and teleported off to oblivion. Dawnguard's quick reflexes told him to run. He told the others to get away as well but unfortunately, the bombs exploded. Dawn and Shadow were the only occupants of the car and they were flung off into the forest outside.

For no apparent reason, the car in front of it wasn't damaged. The rest of the ponies were intact as they shouted. Hammerwatch attempted to jump was rebounded back by an invisible force.

Out in the forest, Dawn covered Shadow with his body to prevent from getting harmed. But as he fell on the ground, he accidentally let go off Shadow Blitz, defeating the purpose he head not just a minute ago. They continued to fall off the small hill until they both fell off a cliff.

Dawnguard could already feel the pain that he was about to get but it never came. He only saw blackness.

* * *

What do you think about this? If you're worried about me not putting in any of the official characters in show, they'll show up in time and in oblivion.

Thanks for reading. BYE! I won't be able to very soon because I write the rough draft in a notebook and retype all of it in my computer.


End file.
